They Both Reached for the Wand
by Hyper Princess
Summary: Okay, 2 warnings.....if you haven't seen Chicago, you probably won't understand it...give it a try anyway though.....I don't know and 2...MAJOR OOTP spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is basically my humorous (I hope lol) take on the trial of Bellatrix for he


AN: This fic was inspired by Samantha Riddle's "Azkaban Tango"...thanks Sammy!!!!!!! Okay, the basic idea here if you have seen Chicago is that Bellatrix is on trial for Sirius's murder. Fudge is her speaker and its to the song "We Both Reached For the Gun" from Chicago.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Chicago, or the song "We Both Reached for the Gun"  
  
They Both Reached for the wand  
  
The Dark Lord was not very happy. One of his best, Bellatrix Lestrange, had been caught for the murder of that damned Black idiot! He needed to get her off. A wide malicious grin crept over his face. It was so simple. All he had to do was put that brainless oaf Fudge under the Imperious Curse and Bellatrix could go free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Trial~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aurors: Where'd she come from?  
  
Fudge: Escaped from Azkaban  
  
Aurors: And her parents?  
  
Fudge: Prominent Purebloods.  
  
Aurors: Where are they now?  
  
Fudge: Doesn't Matter  
  
Fudge: Cuz she was granted one more start  
  
Bellatrix (mumbles): Good thing my Lord is bloody smart  
  
Aurors: When'd she get here?  
  
Fudge: June of '96  
  
Aurors: How old was you?  
  
Fudge: Don't Remember  
  
Aurors: Then what happened?  
  
Fudge: She met Black He jumped on her for an attack She tried her hardest to push him back  
  
Umbridge(spoken): Attacked by that Monster? oh, it's too terrible. You poor, poor dear.  
  
Aurors: Who's Sirius Black?  
  
Fudge: Her ex-cousin  
  
Aurors: Why'd you curse him?  
  
Fudge: She was leavin'.  
  
Aurors: Was he angry?  
  
Fudge: Like a madman Still she said, "Black, move along."  
  
Fudge: She knew that he was doing wrong.  
  
Aurors: Then describe it.  
  
Fudge: He came toward her.  
  
Aurors: With his wand?  
  
Fudge: Probably stole it.  
  
Aurors: Did she fight him?  
  
Fudge Like a hippogriff.  
  
Fudge: He advanced and was not fond.  
  
Fudge: As he saw her reach for her wand. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both Oh yes they both Oh yes, they both reached for The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand Oh yes, they both reached for the wand For the wand.  
  
Fudge AND Aurors: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both Oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both reached for The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand, Oh yes, they both reached for the wand for the wand.  
  
Fudge: understandable. understandable Yes, it's perfectly understandable Comprehensible. Comprehensible Not a bit reprehensible It's so defensible!  
  
Aurors: How're you feeling?  
  
Bellatrix (mumbles): Pretty bored actually  
  
Aurors: Are you sorry?  
  
Bellatrix (snorts): Are you kidding?  
  
Aurors: What's you're statement?  
  
Fudge: All I'd say is Though her hand slipped and he died She wasn't gonna kill she tried!  
  
Aurors: And?  
  
Fudge: Stay away from  
  
Aurors: What?  
  
Fudge: Those stinking blood traitors!!  
  
Aurors: And?  
  
Fudge: All they do is!  
  
Aurors: What?  
  
Fudge: Get ya wronged!  
  
Aurors: And what?  
  
Fudge: That's the thought that  
  
Aurors: Yeah  
  
Fudge: Came upon her  
  
Aurors: When?  
  
Fudge: When they both reached for the wand!  
  
Umbridge: Understandable, understandable  
  
Fudge AND Umbridge: Yes, it's perfectly understandable Comprehensible, comprehensible Not a bit reprehensible It's so defensible!  
  
Fudge(spoken): Let me Hear it!  
  
Aurors: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both reached for The wand, the wand, the wand, The wand Oh yes, they both reached For the wand  
  
Fudge(spoken): A little louder!  
  
Aurors: For the wand. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both reached For the wand, the wand,  
  
Fudge(spoken): Now you got it!  
  
Aurors: The wand, the wand Oh yes. They both reached For the wand For the wand.  
  
Fudge AND Aurors: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both reached for The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand Oh yes, they both reached for the wand.  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both Oh yes, they both Oh yes, reached for The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand.  
  
Fudge: Both reached for the... wand  
  
Aurors: The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand The wand, the wand, the wand, the wand. Both reached for the wand!!!  
  
AN: Okay!!! There u go!! lol I know it sucked..but please review anyway!!! I'd really appreciate it!!!! Thanks! Hugs! Hyper Princess 


End file.
